Rocky Road Brownies
Rocky Road Brownie-san (commonly known as "Rocky-san") is a fictional character in the series, based on dessert bars called Rocky Road Brownies. She is created by tumblr user ricky-san. She is a homemade dessert, therefore she has a bond with her baker(s). Appearance Rocky has brown hair with black tips that stick out, giving it a rather messy look. Pieces of almonds and peanuts litter her hair, and she uses a hair tie with two marshmallows on it to tie her hair up into a single ponytail. A brown biscuit hair clip is always seen on the right side of her head in an attempt to keep her hair from bothering her eyes too much. A white adhesive bandage is always on her right cheek, and she usually wears a pair of small, black, stud earrings. She usually wears a white shirt with the edges of its sleeves fading into brown, underneath an open, sleeveless, black, leather jacket, with loose threads on the edges of the shoulders. A chained necklace with a roughly walnut shaped pendant hanging from it is always dangling from around her neck. There is usually a black spike bracelet (with its spikes being peanuts) and a black hair tie around her right wrist. For the bottom, she wears a pair of buckled short pants, the shade around the crotch colored brown and then fading down into white, with the area around the hem of her shorts colored brown and fading upward into white in the middle also. The buckle is shaped like a walnut. A chain is also seen hanging from her belt loops. She wears a pair of black buckled boots with alternating brown and white straps. Personality She is usually a happy person, one that always has a grin on her face. She tries to act cool and casual around people, but she sometimes embarrasses herself when doing so. She likes to tease people, but most of the time she gets teased more than she does so. She’s also easily distracted by things, especially when she takes a sudden interest in them. She also has a somewhat gluttonous appetite, and tends to nibble on other desserts' toppings. As much as she seems like a people person though, she is actually pretty bashful and can be easily flustered when people compliment her or say good things about her. She would then become either too shy or a little violent after that. To the people she considers as friends, she can be somewhat protective, and would most of the time grab hold of her friend when they’re in trouble. It takes some time to make her angry, but what really triggers her are insensitive people and when her friends get hurt. Although she seems upbeat on the outside, she is actually always uneasy in the inside. She's afraid of people leaving her, and so she tries her best to make as many friends as possible so that she wouldn't be too affected by the loss of a friend. One of her fears is to be eaten by people who aren't in her bakers' family, because she knows the pain of not being enjoyed, and she doesn't want to experience that ever again. History She was baked by a nine year old boy with the help of his parents. She was pretty delicious because the parents were baking hobbyists, and so it was a nice first meeting. But the next time she appeared, it was only the boy baking, and he messed up a lot, resulting to her small scar on her right cheek. It didn't hurt; it was just something to show that he messed up. Apparently, she was too bitter, and when his parents tasted her, she felt excruciating pain. The parents knew they were hurting the dessert, even though they couldn't see her now, but they didn't want to hurt their son's feelings, and so they continued to eat. She hid the pain with a smile, not wanting the boy to worry over her. In the end, the boy wasn't even able to taster her, because a few hours later, the parents had already thrown her out the trash bin without him knowing. The boy baked her again a couple of times after that, most of the time with the help of his twin sister, striving to get better at baking her. For the next couple of tries, she was still not enjoyed, and she would always feel pain when people ate her, but she continued to hide it since she didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings. After some time though, the boy found out about the fact that desserts feel pain when not enjoyed, and the two of them got into a fight, but they made up in the end. With that, the boy worked harder to bake her, so as to avoid her feeling more pain. He improved the next few months, and she couldn't feel any pain anymore. She was enjoyed by other people, and he continued to bake her from time to time. But then, as time passed by, he began to bake her less often than before. It became less frequent until he finally stopped baking. He had been baking her for three years already, and now he had stopped. He was twelve, and she had the form of a fifteen year old. Apparently, the boy was going through his rebellious phase, and was more focused on hanging out with other boys than doing homey things like baking. For the next two years, she was forgotten, and she didn't even know that she was 'dead' already. She only realized when she finally woke up expecting to see a twelve year old boy to greet her, but she was met with the boy's fourteen year old twin sister instead. It would seem that the girl wanted to go back to baking again after a long time of not being able to, and since she couldn't convince her brother to bake with her, she did so by herself. Considering that she always helped her brother bake way back, it wasn't surprising that she managed to revive her. She remained to have the appearance of a fifteen year old despite two years already passing by. Back then, she and the girl didn't actually have a bond since the boy mostly did all the work while his sister was just helping him with some things. But now that she was beginning to bake her more, they now have a bond, and she soon started adding more ingredients to her (chocolate chips, marshmallows, etc.) until she finally got herself a recipe for Rocky Road Brownies. From being chocolate brownies, she was now a different kind of brownies called Rocky Road Brownies. The boy though actually acts casual around her, as if he wasn't fazed by the fact that he wasn't able to see his former dessert for a long time. It hurt her to know that, but as usual, she hid her pain with a smile. His sister scolded him a few times because of his change of attitude, and as a kind of 'punishment', she managed to make him agree to help her with selling her brownies. With a stand and all outside their house, they began selling brownies, and sometimes the girl would have her brother go down the neighborhood to sell their brownies from house to house. It became pretty successful, and so they decided to keep this up. They continued for two years, and now the twins were sixteen year olds with Rocky having the form of a seventeen year old. She's still pretty hurt that the boy thinks she doesn't mean anything to him now, but she and the girl are already pretty close and she's trying to forget the pain. But it's still kind of hard to do that when he's always around to remind her. Relationships Ube Creme Decadence/Yam : She doesn't know what to feel about her. It's either she's the most annoying prick on the planet or the sweetest dessert she's ever met--there's no in between. But then she's actually pretty fond of her, and she would sometimes be protective of her since she tends to be impulsive. Trivia *She sometimes lets her hair down and then eats the marshmallows on her hair tie. *She acts cool, but she's just trying to fit in because she thinks the others are cool. *She gets super happy when people talk to her. Her thoughts would be more or less like, "Oh!! They're talking to me and looking at me--have to act cool fast!!" *She has a thing for chocolates. *Her hobbies are mainly trying to socialize with other desserts. *It's not that hard to excite her. *Her creator's tumblr url, ricky-san, is just one letter away from Rocky-san. *She has an RP/askblog . Gallery Rocky1stref.jpg|Rocky's first reference Rockysup.jpg|Rocky acting 'cool' Category:Cookies Category:Cakes Category:Characters